The present invention relates to a luggage door unlocking device for a vehicle, which can unlock a luggage door of the vehicle, particularly a trunk lid without using an unlocking key.
The device of this type has a portable transmitter for generating an unlocking signal, and a receiver which is mounted on a vehicle body for receiving the unlocking signal generated by the transmitter when the transmitter approaches the vehicle, and an unlocking means for operating an unlocking mechanism of the trunk lid when said receiving means receives the unlocking signal.
According to the device of this type, the trunk lid can be automatically unlocked at the time when the person carrying the transmitter approaches the trunk lid. Therefore, when both hands are full luggage, the trunk lid can be unlocked without using a key.
However, this conventional luggage door unlocking device has a problem.
Namely, the portable transmitter of the conventional unlocking device uses a storage battery or a dry battery as an electric source. When the driver or the like of the vehicle goes out of the vehicle while carrying the transmitter, the switch of the transmitter is automatically or manually turned on. Therefore, when the person carrying the transmitter is away from the vehicle for a long period of time, the consumption of electric source is increased.
From the above circumstances, a luggage door unlocking device of which the consumption of electric source is small, has been required.